Boom, Boom, Boom
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Armada AU Hotshot takes on the most degrading of jobs and whose there to see him? Wheeljack of course! Slash


5/26/08

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns all of it; I can only borrow them for a little while T3T

Summary: (Armada AU) Hotshot takes on the most degrading of jobs and whose there to see him? Wheeljack of course! (Slash)

Warning: SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! IF U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!

Mmk this fic is inspired by my friend Laura XD We were craving moar sexy Hotshot x Wheeljack action and decided to use my one random idea of Hotshot being a whore to spur this RP on! Thus this fic stems from parts of that xD

**Boom, Boom, Boom**

--

Wheeljack had been meaning to check out this 'club' for quite a long time now. Though what with his business steadily raising it was almost impossible to get time off, but finally he managed to clear an entire night and day where he had no work.

The black Decepticon stepped into the club, his optics lingering over all the different dancers, waitresses, and just regular mechs and femmes. He was looking for a particular mech, someone who was bright yellow and had an even brighter personality. He seated himself at a little two persons table near the stage as he ordered a cube of high-grade energon, kicking back as relaxation took a hold.

Meanwhile behind the curtains of the stage, Hotshot growled as his optics peeked out at all of the mechs and femmes walking around outside the club. Why, oh why did emhe/em have to be the most popular one? Well, it did get him much needed money. White cheeks blushed heavily as Hotshot turned back around to ram his head into the wall out of frustration.

"Why did I have to sink so low as to do something like this..?" The yellow mech asked himself. Suddenly he looked out into the distance as he noticed a very familiar Decepticon. Hotshot's breathing began to come out as rapid pants as he stared with wide optics at the black figure sitting there.

"Oh Primus...not him!" He gasped, his cheeks blushing redder than ever now. At least he wasn't up yet...

Wheeljack drummed his fingers lazily on the table, sipping at the cube of energon as he gazed at the stage where some random femme was dancing.

'Hilarious the sight of this femme pole dancing doesn't even give me the slightest tingle.' The black Con thought with a grimace. He just hoped he wasn't wasting his time here, but that thought was forgotten when the name he had been hoping for was called out to dance next.

'Hotshot...' Wheeljack thought as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Hotshot bit his bottom lip when his name was called up. His chassis was rising and falling rapidly as the small yellow mech tried to regain his breath before he went out. Wheeljack was going to see him, this would be so slagging embarrassing!

The yellow mech growled as he shook his head back and forth, deciding to go and do it without any stalling. His feet clanked loudly on the stage as his yellow armor shone brightly in the light, bright blue optics suddenly catching the sight of the black Decepticon.

"S-Shit..." Hotshot muttered to himself, cheeks heating up. Thank Primus no one could really tell unless they were actually right in his face.

Wheeljack's blue optics had widened when he saw Hotshot walking on to the stage. By the smaller mech's posture he could tell that Hotshot was incredibly embarrassed, but the Decepticon didn't really even think about that.

He was caught up in how the lights shimmered upon Hotshot's body, how the yellow of his armor glinted like the sun and almost blinded the black Con. When Hotshot's optics met his, a thrill of arousal and excitement went through Wheeljack.

Hotshot reached forward as he grabbed onto the pole, optics narrowing down at the black 'con before he took in a deep breath, moving against the pole in a very sexy manner. His pelvic plate grinded slowly against the golden pole, as he placed one leg around the metal object so he was a little more steady.

Shudders racked his frame as Hotshot slid his entire body up and down that pole, slowly at first then speeding up as the music that he danced to picked up in rhythm. His hips started to sway slightly as Hotshot looked out with lustful darkened optics.

Wheeljack sat there with his optics so huge he was sure they looked ready to pop out of his head. His intakes stuttered, as a gasp escaped his lips while he watched Hotshot move gracefully against that pole. The look in those normally innocent blue optics aroused the black 'con so much he had to forcefully hold himself back.

And while Wheeljack was having these thoughts Hotshot was pondering upon some things as well. Things like where the slag did Wheeljack come from and why did he even bother coming to such a place as this? The yellow mech didn't understand at all, but the thoughts still kept going in his processor.

'Why is he here?' He kept wondering.

Wheeljack bit his lip, drawing back the moan that so desperately wanted to spill out of his vocalizer. H-How could Hotshot affect him so badly when he wasn't even TOUCHING him!? The black Con was lost in Hotshot's optics, wanting so badly to just walk up there and take that little fraggin tease in front of everyone.

'Holy slaggin Primus! H-He...' Wheeljack thought, or tried to think as he unconsciously raised his hips just slightly. His body was heating up nicely, and he was startled out of his daze when the voice on the loud speaker said something about doing free style dancing.

A grin lifted up the corners of Wheeljack's mouth as he thought, 'So now he's not limited to the pole anymore...Mmmm this will be fun…'

Hotshot growled softly, overhearing the intercom above mention the free style dancing. Aha, this was his opportunity to try and find out what the frag Wheeljack was there for. With a loud clank, he jumped off of the stage and walked over to the black Decepticon, seductively straddling the other as he sat upon his lap.

Wheeljack gasped upon having his lap full of Hotshot, although his didn't protest at all. He raised his hips to meet Hotshot's as he reined in a whimper that almost slipped past his parted lips.

The smaller mech leaned forward and grinded his hips into the black Decepticon's, feeling pleased when he got a rather needy moan from the taller one. Hotshot couldn't deny the fact that this was indeed a great turn on, even to himself. His pelvic plate grinded so deliciously against Wheeljack's as the yellow bot let out a sharp gasp at how good it felt.

He suddenly stood up and walked around the backside of Wheeljack's seat. He leaned over and whispered in the 'cons audio receptors, "What the frag are you doing here?" He wanted to know and he wanted to know now. Hotshot brushed his body seductively against Wheeljack's back, placing his hands on the black mech's shoulders to steady himself.

"What am I d-doing here? Can't...Can't a mech come out to relax every once in a while?" Wheeljack replied with a grin, although he was already panting with need and gasping with pleasure. Okay so he wasn't telling the truth, but maybe it would get Hotshot back into his lap again. Although he didn't mind the wonderful sensations of Hotshot grinding his body against his from behind.

Hotshot hissed slightly, a little pissed off at the obvious lie the black Decepticon had just told him. But maybe...'Maybe if I manipulate him a little more he'll be a little more forthcoming with what I want to hear...' The yellow mech thought as he moved back around to the front of Wheeljack.

Once again the smaller bot straddled those broad hips, rocking against Wheeljack as his arms came up to rub at the black horns atop of the Decepticon's head. The taller mech let out a sharp gasp of pleasure, arching his back as the yellow bot's fingers teased and rubbed up and down on his horns. They were incredibly sensitive.

Hotshot grinned when he found a hot spot upon the Decepticon, increasing the pressure upon Wheeljack's horns. The taller mech let out small gasps and moans as he arched his back even more into those delicious touches. Primus they felt so good!

Wheeljack felt so...so close to overload. Hotshot had combined the rubbing of his horns with the rocking of his hips into Wheeljack's, so both areas were being stimulated. The black mech groaned hands finally coming up to almost grab at Hotshot, but just as he lifted them the yellow bot pulled away. A teasing smirk upon his baby face as he turned and walked away while the distant sound of the crowd cheering followed him.

'Frag it!' Was all Wheeljack could think as he glared half-heartedly at the curtains now covering Hotshot's form. He'd get that yellow mech back someday and with that in mind Wheeljack relaxed himself as the phantom touches of Hotshot still lingered upon his body.

_Amazing..._

Fin!

LOOOL x3 Haha sorry Wheeljack! And sorry Hotshot for never getting to know why 'Jack was there in the first place XD;;; This isn't exactly how our whole RP went buuut i wanted to make the whole pole dancing & lap dancing scene longer :D

So hehe...Hope u all enjoyed x33 And lol isn't Hotshot a sexy little whore?


End file.
